


Price of a Queen

by RHoldhous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lamia, Monster Girl, Monster Girl Smut, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: The Lamia Queen must do anything to protect her kingdom, even if it means selling her body to the human who's desired her ever since he was just a a young prince.





	Price of a Queen

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

She'd known his eyes from the day they first met: they were the same as of any young, hot-blooded human royal who wished to claim the forbidden form of a lamia, of the Queen of the lamia nation at that. In that past audience she had been in her prime, holding court and mediating the petty squabbles of her nation's neighbors. Propositions from humans such as him were as numerous as the black scales of her serpentine lower body.

Like the rest, he had audaciously used his father's name for a private audience. There she'd smiled coldly and bluntly told him her refusal, making naked her contempt of humans and their rapacious desires. For such a short-lived, prey race, they were astoundingly daft and reckless, and were it not for his status as Crown Prince she would have threatened to devour him then and there. In the end, he left her chambers with the sting of her disapproval fresh on his cheeks, delivered deftly by the sharp tip of her scaled tail.

So quickly does time pass, as does the favor of the Asp Goddess. Now a war engulfed the whole world, as frenzied hordes battered against the walls of civilization, and not even her nation could be spared from the relentless tides. And when prayers and diplomacy failed, when overtures to many other nations were scorned, only one hand reached back, in aid. One pale, burly hand—belonging to the Prince whom she'd met long ago.

Her nation would be saved, placed under the aegis of the human nation's armies. The only thing she would have to sacrifice was her hand, in marriage, to the boy who had become a man, to the Prince who had become King.

He had changed much since their meeting. He was taller now, more muscled and broad-shouldered. She was given to believe that among his kind his was the type considered physically fit and powerful, even if to her lamia eyes he was as a twig easily snapped in two. And yet she could no longer think of him or his people as a prey race, now. Now the lamia were the inferior partners of a union between their nations—today formalized in the wedding held within her palace.

She wore her best royal regalia: bands of gold and bangles of ivory around her milky-white humanoid arms, a necklace of filigreed gems shaped to look like colorful scales under the sunlight, and finally the headdress of the Asp Goddess, gold and imposing, filled with elaborate designs and tassels of pure gold and amber, symbol of her lineage as a Queen of the Lamia. Her race being known not to subscribe to the human conventions of nakedness, she nonetheless wore a small veil over her breasts, which should normally be uncovered to show off her pride as the Queen. But now needs must, and she would grit her teeth for however long it took just to make sure her country survived.

After the elaborate wedding ceremonies, the exchanging of vows, the use of both human and lamia Rites, there came the grand wedding feast. Human retainers sat beside their lamia counterparts, drinking and feasting. Like her brethren, the Queen only sat and looked askance at the rowdy revelries of the other race, observing them much as in the manner of tall, picturesque statues while occasionally sipping a lamia-only drink from large goblets. To his credit, her new husband was less rowdy than his fellows, eating and drinking with a solemn air.

But she did feel his eyes on her all the time, burning like the light of a full moon.

She was the one who led them both to her chambers. She had to slow down her slithering to make sure they were walking together. Around halfway to the destination, she glanced to the side and sighed.

"Is there something about my scales you dislike, my King?"

"Of course not," he protested quickly. "They are as beautiful as ever. Scales of pure, dappled ebony… and the way the torchlight reflects over their combined surface… it is almost like a clear night full of the wondrous stars."

She almost snorted with derision. "If I did not know you were a human, who does not know our ways, then I would have slapped you down for the insult. For those who must inherit this crown, there is not a more auspicious sign for the newly born heir than multi-colored scales, just as my mother had. Mono-colors, especially black, are ill portents for one's reign." And indeed, it had become bad luck, what with her nation ultimately becoming subordinate to a prey race's.

"I see. I apologize for any hurt I may have caused with my careless words. But I do not retract my statement. Your scales are wondrous things."

She said nothing more to that, as they'd soon arrived at her chambers.

Usually she nested in the lamia way, on a generous pile of feather-light cushions. But the mating that was to come involved a human, and an equal partner at that. So the massive bed was provided in lieu of her nest, built to withstand the combined weight of her body and his.

"A word, if you will, my husband," she said, as she took off the Goddess' headdress to lay it carefully on the vanity. In the dim light, she heard the rustle of his clothing as he unpacked all the layers he wore. He certainly seemed eager.

"Yes?"

"When you visited my city before, did you ever once visit the brothels in the under-city?"

She could almost _smell_ the blood rushing to his face. "Er… no. I had heard of it from my fellows, and for a time I was tempted… But no. My father would have gelded me. And then… well, it was then that I met you, I suppose. And all thought of going to those places disappeared."

"Your father was wise to forbid you," she said, after throwing off the rest of her clothes. She approached him now, swaying on her raised lower body like a serpent sniffing the air. He turned around and looked up at her with fervent eyes. "We live in a modern, enlightened age, in spite of the dangers lurking beyond our mutual borders. We lamia have learned to change with it, like the wise snake shifting his skin, from the most Exalted Queen to the basest whores." She encircled him now, her coils wound about him on the ground like a spiral. He did not notice, or he paid them no mind.

"The worst you could have gotten from the brothels now are a permanent scar, some bruised bones, perhaps, or your entire purse of gold emptied. But there was a time, not that long ago, when you would not have survived. For when the lamia invite someone of a prey race to their chambers, it was not only to receive their seed and mate—it was also to devour them whole, once the deed was done." She smiled at him then, baring off her large fangs.

"Well, about that last part—well, that would certainly be an inconvenience to our burgeoning alliance," the king said pleasantly. "But I shall brave the dangers nonetheless. For a passion's been lit in my heart, a passion for you and yours only. And if I can but share this same flame in me, make you feel the same; well, this union will have more than paid for itself."

She clucked her tongue, a little taken aback that she hadn't scented fear from him. He was apprehensive, but that could probably mean being nervous about the act itself, and not for fear of her. "Fine, you strange little human." She clambered onto the bed, and elevated herself on top of her thick, scaled coils. "Come now, and let us begin. Allow me to guide you to your heart's desire, however twisted it is."

Their kiss, like the one shared during the wedding, was brief and shallow. The Queen lay back, and allowed the human to worship her body: this was as should be. Yet the human moved as if he were fishing for a response from her, as if he could coax a reaction from her cold visage. Well, he would certainly be disappointed in the end, though she did let him try his best.

He ran his hands over her skin, which was smooth from head to tail. Her black scales could get sharp when needed, but now her body instinctively made them smoother than silk. His fingers coasted over her nubile upper body, tracing the soft curves of her belly. He examined her breasts, which he would have admired all the way then (for it was custom never to cover them), and gasped to himself for finally being able to touch them, to cup them, to knead the supple flesh. Then he dared to swallow one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like it would secrete milk.

Despite his furious ministrations, the Queen only felt like she were a doll being examined, as nothing he could do would ever enflame her. Perhaps if he were someone she was also passionate about, as he was about her…

She only sighed when his hands coasted down to the spot where her humanoid and serpent parts met, over the spot where was hidden her entrance. Noticing her reaction, he palmed and rubbed over the area, causing her tongue to fork uncontrollably inside her mouth.

"Aha… So is it here?" he whispered in the darkness, rubbing further over the area. Her nostrils flared. She rolled her eyes.

"You're like a small child. Is this the extent of your experience?"

"Pardon?" He then rubbed and caressed over the area. She hissed, as her scales gave way, slowly opening up like a mouth with many teeth to reveal the pink, fleshy inside. "Ohhh…"

"So… here is my other 'mouth'," she declared, half-smirking at her own vulgarity.

"Just what I needed," he said, placing one hand on her breast, and the other over her recently opened crevasse. He flicked her nipples, while at the same time teasing her manifold, flower-like entrance. The combined assault made her shift uncomfortably, as new, hitherto unknown sensations engulfed her.

"What is… haah… This is…" she said, though her face was as rigid as ever. Humming to himself, he placed a finger tentatively inside her hole, and felt the suctioning, squeezing motions of her insides. The sensation of his invasion was like a dull ache that she couldn't get rid of. Her lower coils moved, independently of herself, as if her own body struggled to get used to the sensations.

No good. The dull ache was building towards something, and that something was unacceptable. She would not submit, not like this! And so, her tail seized him suddenly by the waist, and lifted him up towards her face, turning him around just enough to place his man-cock against her lips.

She flicked her tongue out, wrapping around the tip of his cock.

" _Slurp! Slurp_!"

Her tongue forked, creating two divergent sensations that began digging deep into the human's crotch. He cried out from pleasure at the lewd, frantic way she pulled and rolled her tongue all over his member, causing it to strain and twitch.

She smirked. Whatever pleasure he felt now, he would surely fall with her next act. She swallowed the entire length of his cock into her, letting him settle comfortably deep in her throat. Trapped by the wet, slimy sensation his cock could do nothing but sit there helplessly as her tongue assaulted him, wrapping around and coiling around his length while her lips made quick, suctioning motions and coaxed her inner walls to churn all over his length.

All her life she had treated everything as a war of wills. She would not succumb now, not even to her benefactor. She would please him, and in there purchase her supremacy over his will. She would dominate their relationship from then on, not the other way around. Thinking such thoughts, she continued to slurp and suckle on his cock until it throbbed uncontrollably. Aware he was close, she spat him back out, interrupting his imminent ejaculation.

Her tail wrapped comfortably around his lower body, then she embraced him. He panted pathetically against her.

"Hush now," she said. "Now comes the moment you were waiting for all your life. Let us mate, and give birth to something new."

He groaned, unable to find words to say. "Isn't this what you wish?" He nodded. "You want to fuck me right?" He nodded. "You want to breed me that badly?" He nodded again.

She positioned his erect cock against her opening, teasing him with a brief slide over her lower lips. She had to admit, she'd gone a little wet from asserting control over him so completely like that, but she was sure it was the same as a salivating predator, knowing the prey was sufficiently ready to be eaten. And in this case she _would_ be eating him, swallowing his will wholesale and making it her own, exactly as if she were really consuming him.

"You are lucky, my king. No other human in history has ever had the chance to fuck a descendant of the Goddess—and live to tell the tale. Ah, but such are the times, no?" She gritted her teeth, took a deep breath for herself, then forced his hips forward, making his cock plunge straight into her puffy, undulating nethers.

To him, her insides was a creature all by itself, like an independently squirming mouth that worked to keep squeezing him for all he was worth. To her, the fact of him settling deep inside her made a part of her sigh in relief, though she did not know why.

They soon went into the primal rhythm, urged and coaxed on by her tail wrapped around his body. His flailing arms latched onto her body desperately as his hips plunged in and out, their crotches making a loud, unmistakable squelching sound as their mating began in earnest.

"Yes, go on…" she said, breathing unevenly. Why was she so flustered? She could feel a small heat began to permeate through her chest. "Work those hips little human. That's all your little mongrel race are for, anyway, aside from food."

"Mmmph…!" He kissed her, and her tongue asserted dominion over his mouth, sliding and wrapping around his own. And yet, he began biting down on her tongue in return, causing her to pant and salivate in small outrage. In retaliation she slapped his buttocks with her tail, causing him to grunt and groan like some trapped animal.

She constricted around his length, pumping and sucking at it with increased speed and rhythm, while his pounding motions sent his cock pushing the many buttons within her, places she hadn't even known existed. They were therefore locked in a perpetual high, each motion from one coaxing a pleasure-seeking act from the other, repeating endlessly in a cycle that would only end when one of them climaxed.

And they were just close enough.

"Urgh! Arggh! My goddess… my goddess…!"

"Yes! Yes! Give it to me! Give it to me, you little human! Worship your goddess! Give your goddess everything!" She screamed, rearing her head back before biting into his shoulder, just barely enough to not pierce his burly skin. Continuous waves of pleasure were erupting from the newlywed couple's crotches, sensations they could not deny. The King pumped inside her with a mindless desperation, as if the repeated movement of his hips were the only thing he was able to do now, even as she subconsciously crushed his body to hers with her scaled tail about him, pinning him haplessly to her chest so that all he _could_ do was breed her royal cunt. Heat and steam surrounded their bodies, even as the sensual smell of rough human musk and sweet lamian honey combined and wafted through the royal chamber. Though her composure had not crumpled, the Queen nonetheless forgot all about the intricacies of why she was to dominate the human. All that was before her was her mate, and by the Goddess he would give her good seed.

The moment of climax was as a moment frozen in time. The two of them seemed perched on some needle made of glass, or as a spark before the flame; staring deep into each other's eyes: predator and prey, human and inhuman, male and female, locked in the most primal embrace. When it finally happened, the both of them screamed to the heavens as his howl of pleasure mixed in with her scream of bliss. He pulsed deep inside her, his cock shooting great big gouts of white seed straight down the gullet of her lower mouth. For certainly the king was numb to the pain of being squeezed and constricted by her climaxing pussy, even as the rest of her settled back and preferred to wait sedately as a male seeded her womb. It was like she had eaten something large and tasty, and she was content to let it sit in her belly, let him lie gasping on top of her like a fish out of water, let him lick and fondle her breasts, even let him meet her lips in one big soulful kiss.

She cooed and warbled wordlessly around him, claiming her right as mate to embrace him tight with her arms and tail. A part of her wanted to explain to the king that this was going to be how the rest of the night would go: that he would continue to be inside her, being wrung for all the cum he could give even if he couldn't ejaculate anymore. He wouldn't be allowed to go, to leave the confines of her twisting, convulsing pussy, nor the grip of her tail urging him to pump her, like her own personal dildo. The mating process was just part of lamia biology, and she apologized silently to him for leaving that tidbit out.

Such an embrace would have served to tire the mate out, make it a viable feast for lamia in years past. But they had circumvented that through various methods, and now the only bad thing that could reasonably happen was the man running out of cum. Which wouldn't happen—as an hour or two after her pussy would finally relax, allowing him some comfort.

But for now, she would drag him into the depths, like a siren, and sleep alongside her new mate. Her new husband.

* * *

He was still inside her, when the morning rays broke. She felt him stir to life within her, even as the warm sensation inside her belly told her of the many doses of cum now settling within her, spinning that wondrous miracle called life. She rubbed that part of her now-cold body fondly. She would be showing off signs in the weeks to come, she was sure of it. The new heir to both the human and lamia kingdoms.

She stared down at her husband's sleeping face, at the scraggly beard and the way he used her breast as a pillow. She did not love him yet, but based on last night's events, perhaps he could get around to convincing her otherwise.

* * *

**A commission by Osarphi, thanks.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, please feel free to contact me here, or on my under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
